Ryakyo'o Clans
The 'Ryakyo'o Clans '''of the Ryakyo'o Nation are great in number as the culture adopted many into the society in the past. However, the term is most often used to denote bloodlines of the Ryakyo'o race, of which the current population descend from seven. These have branched into many modern clans that are under different names yet still claim their ancestry. Clans descended from the same original clan are called "cousin clans" in relation to eachother and "branch clans" in relation to their original ancestry. The seven bloodlines, and branch clans, are the direct ancestry of the seven founders of the Ryakyo'o Nation and can be traced back to the seven original families' congregation around 4000 years before the Great Schism of Nasaria. Original Clans Ryalo'o The Ryalo'o are the descendants of the first Ryakyo'o Matriarch, Ryalo'o Kary'u. The founding clan worked alongside the Yuxong'a Patriarch and later allied with the Ng'tsurung. Ryalo'o Kary'u established the government of the three combined clans and was unanimously voted in as the Matriarch due to her clan's high stress on providing loving care for the people who were in a state of low morale. The Ryalo'o held the ability to manifest their inner energies after the art was taught to them by the Ng'tsurung who developed the art, but could pass their spiritual energy--though not their consciousness--down to their seed. Their descendants could then summon not only their own spiritual energy as a warrior but also their ancestors'. Yuxong'a The Yuxong'a are the descendants of Yuxong'a Gaito and are the largest known group of Ryakyo'o after the assumed-to-be connected Fuo'a Gung collapse around 4000 years prior to the Great Nasarian Schism. They were nomadic in their early history, similarly to the Ng'tsurung and Ryalo'o clans, but had built up a stationary city by the time they assimilated with the Ryalo'o in a single nation. The Yuxong'a had a reputation for being extremely, tactically cognitive naturally, almost as a Bloodline trait. It is because of this that the Yuxong'a were set up as the primary military coordinator of the new nation. When the bloodline was taught the art of spiritual manifestation, they developed their own art wherein the user manifested his spirit to mimic or replicate the spirit of another. Their ability to cognitively assess their opponents' inner spirits allowed them to form manifestations with the same abilities and strength as their opponents'. The art was called the Art of the Manifestation Reflection and has been practiced tactically to this day. Ng'tsurung The descendants of Ng'tsurung Kao, the Ng'tsurung were once a warlike clan. They were few in number but had mastered an art their leader developed in which one learned to manifest their inner energy as a separate, armor-like entity. They proved too powerful to be beaten by the Ryalo'o and Yuxong'a but were willing to join the two opposing clans as when the alliance was proposed as their leader had vowed to rebuild their former nation. The Ng'tsurung not only developed the art of Spiritual Manifestation, but had also mastered it. Their unique Bloodline abilities also let them connect with those spiritually connected to them and nearby. While only some displayed this ability, it proved a powerful asset as, though not all can perform the art of Spiritual Manifestation, they could summon their entire army's spirits as warriors to fight alongside them as separate entities. Katsoro'o The Katsoro'o clan descends in two lines from the sisters Katsoro'o Tega and Shu'u. The clan has always cherished close bonds as the clans customs and traditions were formed by the two sisters who were extremely close. A good example of this clan's respect for intimate relationships is Nyung'a Dakhate'a, a member of the Nyung'a a branch clan of the Katsoro'o and the founder of the ''Kurung Tso Philosophy. In addition to their closely knit Bloodline traditions, the Katsoro'o also are extremely proud of their clan and their name. This often takes the form of an obligation to treat others with respect and to respect oneself. These principles are said to be the foundation of the Katsoro'o's strict social etiquette by which the clan is to be represented in the most positive way. The Katsoro'o bloodline trait of the Art of Spiritual Manifestation reflects the similarity between the Okyo'o bonds of the Ng'tsurung and themselves. While the Ng'tsurung's intimate bond allows them to summon the inner energies of others, the Katsoro'o's bond enables them to summon multiple inner energies into a single manifestation. The resulting manifestation is more effective in combat than single energy manifestations. Thus, the Katsoro'o are considered one of the strongest clans of the Ryakyo'o Tao'i The Tao'i are the descendants of Tao'i Maung, they are gentle and served as a mediator between the Ryakyo'o Nation and other nations after their assimilation into it shortly after its formation. Though opposed to fighting, they have a strong sense of obligation to their people and still participate in necessary squabbles and wars. They are revered as the most powerful of all the Ryakyo'o. Ng'tsurung Kao said in his patriarchal manuscripts that, "...the Tao'i are like fruit blossoms, gentle and a beauty to the world. Indeed, there is no better a place for the most powerful force of the people to reside. Indeed they have mastered the Spirit even more than its discoverers." After the Ng'tsurung passed the Art of Spiritual Manifestation on to the Ryakyo'o Nation, Tao'i Maung trained in the art more vigorously than anyone prior and discovered the Tao'i Bloodline trait of the art. With sever discipline and under extreme stress, the Tao'i unlock the ability to produce spiritual manifestations capable of interacting with spiritual energy as well as physical matter simultaneously. This is considered the most powerful Bloodline trait because it allows a warrior to launch a successful attack on an opponent's inner energy despite their physical endurance. It is also extremely powerful against other Ryakyo'o and is sometimes called the Armor Piercing Art, as it can assault physical manifestation armor which otherwise could not be damaged or penetrated until the user became spiritually weakened. Gailu'ng Bo'u-Kaema Modern Clans Notable Adopted Clans